


Everything's Going To Be Alright

by ghost_writer1357



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attack, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer1357/pseuds/ghost_writer1357
Summary: Being head of the institute breaks Alec





	Everything's Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone has different comprehensions of anxiety and panic attacks but I didn't research but I know what it's like..

Alec was standing on the steps talking to the Shadowhunters about the escape of Valentine. The next they were screaming and giving out viciously. 

He had just delivered the news he had failed as a leader and now his family and friends lives were in danger. He stared down and saw his world fall apart piece by piece. 

His breath was erratic and it felt like their was their was no oxygen left in the world. Jace soon stepped up next to him and tried to hush and calm everyone. Alec walked toward his office holding onto the wall as his legs were about to give way. He made his way inside and locked the door behind him.

He slid down the door. He felt so overwhelmed. His chest tightened and he felt the walls closing in on him. Alec curled in on himself and rocked. He tried to focus on the cat statue on his desk that Magnus gave him but then tears fell down his face as the feeling of loneliness ran through his body.

Suddenly at the other side of the office there was a bright flash of light. Alec tried to focus his eyes and soon a figure appeared. Magnus.

Magnus ran to Alec. He didn't touch him.

'Alexander it's me it's Magnus. Can I hold your hand ?'

Alec gave a slight nod. Magnus held both Alec's hands.

'Alexander listen to me. You need to follow what I say. Breath in slowly. Come on you can do it'.

Alec tried to take a breath but he felt like he was choking and began coughing.

'Okay try again. In through your nose'. 

Alec did so and finally filled his lungs.

'Now, that's it I just need to to hold it for three. One, two, three. Now release'.

Alec let the hair leave his lungs. He felt his muscles relax. 

'Again with me Alexander'. 

Magnus slowly trained Alec's breathing back to a normal rate. Magnus placed his hand under Alec's chin and held his face up so he could look into his eyes. Magnus whispered 

'Let's go home' 

Alec's face was damp and his hands were clammy. He nodded slowly. Magnus got up slowly, put his hands under Alec's arms and lifted him up with care. Magnus created a portal and walked in holding Alec by his waist.

They walked out of the portal into their bedroom. Magnus placed Alec on the bed carefully. He lay his head in a pillow and took off his jack and shoes. Magnus covered him with his silk duvet. Magnus lay next to his boyfriend as his eyes started to close slowly. He ran his fingers through his lush black hair to comfort him. 

Magnus woke two hours later realising he'd fallen asleep. He looked at Alec and saw he was starting to wake. 

'Hey' Magnus whispered.  
Alec reiterated his words.

'So do you want to tell me what happened at the institute?' Magnus asked cautiously. Alec sighed.

'Alexander, it's okay I'm here for you'.

'I...I was informing the institute of Valentine's escape and they all went crazy. Screaming shouting. They told me to leave. That I was incapable of running the institute. So I panicked. It felt like a brick wall hit me and all air was blown out of my lungs and my heart started racing. I only partly remember walking to my office I had to get away.' 

Magnus looked at his man with pained eyes and said ' Alexander, darling I think your had a panic attack. But you are going tonne okay '. He stared into Alec's eyes and a smile began to appear on the shadowhunter's face. 

'How about I make some pancakes ?' 

'That sounds good ' Alec croaked 

Magnus went on to the kitchen and began cooking. He went back to the bedroom to escort Alec to the kitchen table but he was surprised to see an empty bed. He checked the bathroom and made his way to the sitting room and spotted Alec on the balcony out of the corner of his eye. 

He made his way out. He wrapped his hands around Alec's chest and whispered in his ear 

'Everything's going to be okay'.


End file.
